We have pursued our objective of applying pharmacological and genetic techniques to the neurobiology of Drosophila melanogaster. We explored protocols for chemical mutagenesis of adult male flies; improvements in these protocols are being tested. We have also examined the suitability of several pharmacologic compounds as selective agents in a hunt for mutants with altered synaptic transmission. The capacity of amitraz, an insecticide with octopamine agonist properties, to alter the behavior of Drosophila was demonstrated. However, the effect of amitraz was modest and could not be enhanced by exogenous octopamine. To study the affect of general anesthetics on Drosophila, we assembled an apparatus for the administration of reproducible concentrations of gas and volatile liquids to large numbers of flies. The dose-response curve for Halothane anesthesia of Drosophila was established and a search for mutants with altered susceptibility to this anesthetic is underway.